1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a circuit module, particularly to a scalable stackable circuit module system where the circuit modules are not easy to detach from one another.
2. Related Art
The US patent US 2013/0343025 A1 discloses the most common circuit module system used for teaching purpose, and a plurality of circuit modules can be connected by serial connection. The connection way of this patent provides magnets on ends of each of the circuit modules, and those circuit modules are connected by the magnets.
However, since the connecting force of the magnets is limited, so the modules are easy to separate when there are plenty of circuit modules connected together, they always causes frustration in using and teaching.
Moreover, the magnets are a added cost and the magnets are disposed in a burying way, which increases the difficulties in manufacturing as well, i.e. low yield rate.
In addition, the aforementioned circuit module system can only serially connects the circuit module units, and the vertically stacking and side connection of the circuit modules cannot be achieved. Therefore, the application and the variability are very limited. Furthermore, with more and more circuit module units are connected, the space for placing those connected circuit modules is getting larger, which may take too many space in your creation.